


radio

by enntsu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: bo kto normalny daje dziecku na urodziny radio?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 6





	radio

Początkowo jest zły.

No bo, poważnie — jaki kochający rodzic daje dziecku (i to na urodziny!) stare, ledwie działające radio? I to w momencie, gdy stać go na kupno willi z basenem czy zegarka z jakże istotną funkcją liczenia oddechów?

 _No beznadzieja_ — myśli, wywracając je we wszystkie strony i wciąż licząc na ukrytą gdzieś we wnętrzu kasę. Ale nic nie ma. Radio, jak każde inne. Więc, nie mówi tego na głos, ale cały dzień chodzi podirytowany i patrzy na rodzinę, jakby co najmniej zamordowali mu świnkę.

I wzdycha.

Dużo wzdycha.

I wcale nie planuje używać tego durnego radia… po prostu tak wychodzi. Po prostu chce się bardziej wkurzyć, poprzez udowodnienie sobie, że ono nawet nie działa… tylko tu pojawia się problem. Bo działa, chociaż wydaje przy tym odgłosy, jakby zaraz miało się rozlecieć i wysadzić przy okazji dom.

Ale trzaski czy inne niepokojące rzeczy nie mają znaczenia, bo od tamtej chwili liczy się tylko głos wypełniający ściany jego pokoju. Nie jest szczególnie przyjemny, nawet nie brzmi, jak człowiek z krwi i kości, ale Angel i tak siada z wrażenia, i zostaje tak przez całą godzinę.


End file.
